This invention relates generally to devices for removing floor coverings and more particularly to a power-driven device for stripping carpets adhesively attached to a floor.
The use of adhesives to secure floor coverings such as carpet and linoleum to the underlying floor is common. Adhesives are used extensively to install carpet in office buildings and other commercial areas. However, carpeting installed with adhesive is typically very difficult to remove when the time comes for replacement. Manual removal of such carpeting is slow, labor-intensive and expensive. As a result, a number of mechanical and power-driven devices have been proposed for removing glued-down carpets more quickly. Many of these devices comprise large, complex systems that are difficult to transport and set up. Such large devices also require plenty of open space to operate and consequently do not work well in relatively confined spaces where carpeting is often found.
Accordingly, there is a need for a carpet-removing device that removes floor coverings quickly and efficiently, while still being easy to transport and use.